guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lucky
New Dragon Celebration Titles With the Dragon Celebration Update, there are 2 new titles.. Charmed, by winning 50,000 Festival Tickets in the Dragon Games.. and Hapless by losing 5,000 games in the same Dragon Games. At this time, I'm not sure if there is a 2nd tier or not. (I'm currently 1,500+ on the Charmed, and 118 on the Hapless, so I've got a little way to go yet. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 82.34.161.199 ( ) }. (new person) I'm going to go AFK tonight on a circle to see what the next rank in unlucky is. News will be up tomorrow probably. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 204.112.132.53 ( ) }. :There are some news about it in the taiwaneese GW site. According to a translation posted here theese titles have five levels! The lucky one maxing at 2,500,000 and unlucky at 500,000. --Torins 11:17, 30 June 2006 (CDT) ::Where's the taiwaneese website? I just reached Hapless after a lot of AFK, beer, and money; and I can gladly say that it is the last rank in the title. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 12.181.70.179 ( ) }. ::: I'd love to see pictures as proof of either situation (multi-tier, or single-tier). I myself should hit Charmed in a few hours if my current rates hold true, and I'll update as I can with a picture as proof. Mr Jerrypants ::::Here is a picture from that same thread, on page 3: click here scroll down a bit --Karlos 13:10, 30 June 2006 (CDT) I don't think that the Taiwaneese website is correct at all... Let's say it is correct and you need 500,000 loses to get "God of Jinx" title. Each game takes about 10 seconds. If you were to lose EVERY game (which you don't, you only lose about 50 to 60% of the time) you'd have to be losing for 57 days straight. The event itself is only 5 days. So unless there are a ton more mini-games like these coming out frequently I seriously doubt they can be right. Although, it does make you think what ANet has in store then. - Stexe :My guess is that from now on, each special event like this will have games that will count towards both titles. --Rainith 14:52, 30 June 2006 (CDT) :: Even that logic is flawed. If there are 5 events a year (one for each season and one for something else) and each event lasts 10 days it will still take someone to stand there losing games non-stop just to get the maximum title. That is over 50 days of being idle. :::ANet themselves have said that not everyone will get every title. These are things that most people will never get, only the "hard core" players will have them. Personally I don't expect to make even the lowest tier of these titles during this event. --Rainith 15:07, 30 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Well, yeah it would take 57 days of events and AFKness to get the max title. But think about the other titles. How many players have certain titles maxed, especially those reaching into the thousands and millions? There are a handful compared to the mass of casual players. ANet didn't do this with the intention of giving everyone a maxed title. Personally, it would be cool have a maxed chance title but I'd rather spend money on Obsidian armor. =P Besides, there are rumors that ANet might have a casino sort of thing. Purely speculation though. --Vortexsam 15:20, 30 June 2006 (CDT) :Steve's math is off. It'd be 5.8 (= 50000 * 10 / 60 / 60 / 24) days of losing at 10s per game. So if you lose half the time, less than 12 days. Still a lot, but so's maxing the faction titles and most others, and this can be done AFK. --68.142.14.71 18:49, 30 June 2006 (CDT) :: It is Stexe, not Steve, and my math is not off. It is 500,000 * 10 / 60 / 60 / 24, not 50,000. Although now people are saying that Jinxed is just the highest (10,000). :::My mistake, Steze. --68.142.14.71 23:06, 30 June 2006 (CDT) ::::ROFL. And you can do better then go with a 100% loss rate. Standing in the courner (thus maximising losses) gives you a loss rate of 2/3. So your average advange per game is 2/3. So that would be ~87 days of straight standing there. Just a mass experiment in the law of large numbers and a really clever money sink by ANet. standing AFK on a courner spot of course => --Xeeron 05:14, 1 July 2006 (CDT) Im assuming there are 2 ranks to each title since they are named lucky and unlucky and the second titles in them are both lucky and unlucky im currently at happless with 6k losses ill post once im at 10k to confirm this. Lucky Title Track Wouldn't 1 million be the next step in the Lucky Title track, rather than 2.5 million? Since it goes: 50k, 100k, 250k, the next logical steps would be 500k, and then 1 mil. Right? If my logic is flawed please update this section on why 2.5 million is the known step after 500k. :It's because the taiwaneese GW site says so, the link to the translation is in the talk above ^ --Torins 16:24, 2 July 2006 (CDT) Notes for Luck Title "Notes: Statistically, it would take on average 43.33 days to win 2.5 million tickets. This implies, although is unconfirmed, that ArenaNet intends to offer games of chance in future events in order to make the higher tiers possible." Most people gained this title by just leaving their character on the squares in the celebration games... that required no "luck", it was sheer probabilty that within the time limit (ie the length of the Festival) most people would get the first or second rank of the title. Perhaps it would have been actual luck (or the abberation of chance) that someone could gain the higher titles. A new note could perhaps be entered saying that some actual "luck" (would you believe it?^) is required for the higher levels. Although saying that I also think it probable that more games of chance will be introduced in the future. ~arual My personal bet, though, is that they did this to prevent people from being able to "buy" titles, to keep Kind Of A Big Deal a purely skill-based thing, since there's been a lot of discussion of whether "bought" titles should count. ~mike Problem with selection If i select my charmed title the title is unchecked as soon as i zone or logout. Is that only me or do have others the same problem?--Trilo 09:09, 28 July 2006 (CDT) Maximum Titles How can one be sure that Golden and Hated are the maximum tiers for these tiers, if it's impossible for someone to have achieved them so far? Ericdanie 11:08, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :The Kr gw site listed them last event afaik — Skuld 11:25, 21 October 2006 (CDT) ::Actually I think it was the Taiwan site, but yeah the translations aren't 100% confirmed and I believe Lucky's last tier was 2,500,000. But neither Lucky nor Unlucky's last tier makes sense amount wise, one would think its only 2x as much, not 5x or 10x. (T/ ) 11:31, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :::Wouldn't it be better to remove both max title inscription since there is no direct proof of them being really max ? They should not be based on speculations. Vezz 17:15, 23 February 2007 (EST) Change in Luck Title? :Note: The content of this talk section has been moved here from Talk:Title -- 05:12, 16 November 2006 (CST) I've seen screen shots that the last title in the Luck series was "Blessed by Fate," yet now people are saying it is "Golden." The people who took the screen shot did have the Prosperous title (I saw them in game with it), so I doubt they would have lied and made an entire screen shot just for a simple lie. So, did it change when the Nightfall preview came, or what? Also, has anyone verified "Hated" as the last of the Unlucky title? I've searched around for people who have Tragic, but never found any. - Stexe :I can't remember exactly when, but it was changed a while ago. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 17:15, 19 October 2006 (CDT) I was the one who varified it was changed to Golden. At least the first to post screens on Guru & GWO & edit the wiki (I'm Dojo Belok, btw). Also, I have not seen anyone else in the game with Prosperous, so I presume I'm one of few who has it. Another thing, I haven't seen anyone with the fourth level for the Unlucky line (Tragic), so I see no reason at all why "Hated" is in the place instead of a "?". The translations from the Korean site a long time ago were, obviously, wrong for the most part- me, once again, being one of the first to find out that it was "Blessed By Fate" first off instead of whatever it used to be..even though Blessed By Fate is now "Golden". Unless someone has screenshot proof of the fifth line in Unlucky, I think it should be replaced. Perhaps, though, we shall find out this weekend. I have 513,000 wins & 34K losses or something like that, so I do have 16K losses to go- not to mention 487,000 wins to go :(. — [[User_talk:Doctor|'Doctor']] 8:00 PM, 19 October 2006 (Central) Change in catagory It shows un/lucky being a core account based title. As far as I know, you can only get it in factions. 64.238.151.235 :I'd be most surprised if ANet wouldn't offer games of chance in Elona in future events. But you're right, if you consider only the past. -- 10:44, 16 November 2006 (CST) ::Well, the current state of the game shows Factions as the only chapter possible to get the unlucky and lucky titles. Ericdanie 22:20, 25 November 2006 (CST) :::You can currently gain these titles through participating in the Wintersday Finale. I think it should be added as Core Title now as well. Possible change of Category Looking in both Lions arch and Kamadan, i've seen gaming rings that look simular to the gaming rings the appeared during the dragon fest. It may be possible that these games may effect the (un)lucky titles, just a small heads up Lute 13:59, 26 December 2006 (CST) :Those rings are for the Wintersday Finale. The Wintersday Finale now effects the Luck title. anon comment on max level | from = ←''' moved from Lucky | to = '''→ moved to Lucky }} Max unlucky title is called Wretched, not Hated! (PS. i don't know how to update this page properly, so i leave that up to others, Gexte Hoodlum) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 88.159.148.12 (talk • ) 10:52, February 24, 2007 (CST). : Proof? Jebus 11:54, 24 February 2007 (CST) -- ⌐_⌐ Dojo Belok 15:07, 24 February 2007 (CST) http://img120.imageshack.us/img120/3025/tragicax4.jpg Proof enough for ya? :) how do you know wretched is the max lvl for this? Old information relate to the korean GW website stating 5 ranks for the title and this is the 5th. But as I mentioned previously it is still a presumptions of max.Vezz random idea I've got an idea: We can figure out what the max rank on Lucky is from Fenster the Golden!! :P --Gimmethegepgun 21:17, 18 March 2007 (CDT) ATS Testing I had someone who had acces to the titles show me several titles other moderators didn't show. Dark Kal 18:33, 12 April 2007 (CDT) mmm.... http://img181.imageshack.us/img181/9471/atsluckywp2.jpg ( http://img181.imageshack.us/img181/9471/atsluckywp2.jpg ) .. enjoy... --69.181.86.159 01:15, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :Which doesn't provide any proof of the probably but technically speculative 2.5 million number. -- Gordon Ecker 05:34, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :: Many Leather-Bound Books? That title is so OBSCENELY long, even beating "Canthan Grandmaster Cartographer (100%)" possibly ... o_o;; ... I want it... but I doubt I'll ever have it... >_<; ... Meh. Name-stretching titles FTW. ~ SotiCoto 81.86.47.100 12:07, 28 April 2007 (CDT) please stop removing the values I gave along with my screenshot, if you are going to display the names I gave you as unconfirmed, display the values I gave you as unconfirmed, wow. --69.181.86.159 17:10, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :Value shown on wiki are there to reflect the reality of the live server. Value from other servers or speculative values are will most likely misinform players from live. Also, your unsigned screen shots can't be accountable. --Vezz 10:57, 30 April 2007 (EST) ::Every title has been proven to be correct from the ATS server, I edited the lucky title stating it was the 6th and final title yet someone removed it, and now that people finally have been able to get the 'Golden' title I'm proven correct. These titles and values are 99% certain to be correct so why don't you stop being so damn ignorant. Why, oh why, would A-Net make these titles/values up just for the test server??? It is obvious that there is more evidence that this information is correct than that there is that you are correct. So stop editing the damn page already. Dark Kal 12:50, 1 May 2007 (CDT) Moved from article An anon posted the following. Bugreport: nine rings, bought 590 tickets, stood on middle circle, after an hour i was kicked to the log in. Logged in and al tickets gone, money was back, progress in lucky / unlucky gone... Can anyone confirm/disprove/corroborate? (T/ ) 03:35, 28 April 2007 (CDT) I get the same thing... I was suddenly disconected and when I come back, I have lost some points in the two titles. I have also changing my build shortly before this happened, and when I come back, my build was the old one again. It's seems it's rollback or something like this. Xaphan67 06:48, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Same thing here --89.59.187.92 09:54, 28 April 2007 (CDT) It sounds to me like some kind of auto program to stop people standing in the middle and leaving the computer so that you dont get tons of people with lucky/unluck titles. Hey, at least you got your money back... --Server was rolled back a couple hours for some reason Holymasamune 12:08, 28 April 2007 (CDT) is tickets still the best column heading in the table With things like 4 leaf clovers and lock picks giving you points towards lucky.. it dosn't make sense to call it "tikets" when refering to the points you need (or games lost for the unlucky) :If you look at the title in the progress bar in the game, the unit used is indeed tickets (not points). The table is there to reflect the exact unit used in the game. Jinxed is probably maxed for lucky atm. as it's confirmed that Blessed by Fate is the max tier for Lucky, it's safe to assume that r6 is the max tier for the unlucky track aswell. Lucky title track cofirmation? I'm sorry, but I don't see any valid live server confirmation screen shot for the Lucky title track(besides the ATS findings). I myself do see Blessed by Fate as 2.5mill(I'm at Golden with 1,049,475), but skeptic that anyone has reached that yet. Maybe it's just me, but ending at 6 tiers in a title track seems odd. I'm kind of expecting it to go 7th at 5mill, and 8th at 10mill, sort of like with Luxon/Kurzick. Anyone know for absolute certainty about Blessed by Fate? Maaya 04:44, 8 August 2007 (CDT) I myself edited the article to state that Blessed by Fate is the max tier after I achieved it myself. This is not to say that there are no future tiers higher than rank 6 in the plans (I certainly hope not), but Blessed by Fate is certainly the highest tier available at this moment. Here is some visual proof for your edification: --Exa 20:04, 8 August 2007 (CDT) -- Thank you for that. Wanted to be absolutely sure rather than be ignorant and not know about it. Maaya 02:32, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :OMG! That must have cost you a fortune =O --Soulflame 06:03, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Faster means? I was jsut wondering as i sat watching myself and other peoepl sttod doing nothing at 9 rings -.- isn't there a way thta's actually decently fast instead of ahving to stand in a circle for about 15 hours just to get the first lucky title, i already know the answers no for the most part, but wouldn't i make more sense if Anet made a way to actually get the point quicker at a reasonable speed.....i don't mean like a stupidly fast one like you can get r6 in one day kinda thing but faster than it is now, say twice so? just thought i'd hear peoples thought's bout it.... PheNaxKian 09:18, 11 August 2007 (CDT) -- Yes: There's always the option to buy a load of lockpicks and just blast them on nub island chests(60g chests). There's also the option to buy hundreds of thousands of four-leaf clovers for a chance to get 15% morale. You always have options, just that some are less feasible. The Lucky title article already listed all the sources of how you can get it. Maaya 19:47, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Both titles? Is there a way to be both lucky and unlucky at the same time? Jedibob5 14:48, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Yeah. Just win and loose. I.e. afk for hours and hours and hours on Nine rings. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:38, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::^Pretty much. The way i do that is just leave my computer on while i sleep if i want to do that. I don't like the nine rings though takes WAY too much time and gold to get anywhere.--Demer Osis 15:54, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :::It takes less time, but more gold, to get anywhere in the 9 game, since the wins are greater, and the losses more common. Given the basic limitation on availability of the game, 9 rings is better if you can afford it. -- OBloodyHell 01:51, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Unlucky points from lockpicks In the last update they mentioned that unlucky points scale up based on your retain rate. I was going to suggest we test to see how it scales but then I saw GWW already has it. Looks like you get (retain rate)% x 250 unlucky points when one breaks. Ezekiel [Talk] 01:06, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :actually, we've already got it on the lockpick article, just no-one updated this one. Nevermind. Ezekiel [Talk] 01:07, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Unlucky Title I dont think anyone has talked about this yet, but does the Unlucky title effect your chance to retain lockpicks at all? or in that matter, does it do anything at all? (besides just being a title.)--Demer Osis 15:57, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :Nope... Silver Sunlight (T/ ) 16:00, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::I seemed to be luckier with my unlucky title on, I got 4 ectos in UW when all my partners only got 1 from drops. I also just got 2 golds in a row from a CoF run. Weird? I think not. 02:22, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::It's still called Random Chance, or, more appropriately, Pseudo-Random Chance. Clusters happen. One instance does not a pattern make. Take stats from 100 activities with and 100 activities without, then come back and tell us the results. ;oP --OBloodyHell 01:03, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Unlucky Title - Consecutive Losses Maybe this is just me but I feel like losing the rings (either fortune or 9-rings) repeatedly, over and over, should give you some sort of bonus toward the lucky track. At least then I could get more toward unlucky even if lucky costs ~12gold/point 15:44, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Low-level chest run Does anybody know the best place to run cheap chests? I'm looking for the highest retention rate possible, because I'm only doing Lucky, not Unlucky. :You might try searching the Guild Wars Guru forums, I'm pretty sure I remember them having a discussion about this a year or two ago. I'd guess Sunqua Vale or Plains of Jarin would be best, since most of the enemies won't aggro, allowing you to run the chests without worrying about anything else. —Dr Ishmael 12:39, July 12, 2010 (UTC)